O Melhor para Nós Dois
by Mili Black
Summary: Elie decide sumir da vida de todos, achando que é um peso para Haru, só lhe causando sofrimentos, problemas e dor. Está na hora de ir, sem ter medo, assim... todos, e Haru, ficariam bem.


N/A: Primeiramente, digo que isso é uma tradução do inglês para o português. Eu realmente não sei qual é o nome da autora, porque eu encontrei perdido na net. É, isso mesmo, perdido. Mas devo afirmar que essa história é linda, encantadora.

**O Melhor**

_Eu quero apenas o melhor para nós..._

_...Apenas o melhor..._

A história sempre será a mesma. Eu estaria sempre andando atrás de você, com você indo adiante cumprindo o seu destino.

Quase todo tempo que eu estaria atrás de você, você lutava contra todo o mal. Eu queria te ajudar, mas sei qual é o meu lugar.

Você sempre prestou atenção enquanto eu ri, enquanto chorei, enquanto eu cresci, mas sempre junto de você. Sempre, desde que nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, tudo o que eu faço é pensar sobre você.

Mas eu não posso te deixar saber. Mesmo se você assombrar minha mente, eu não posso te deixar saber.

Eu estive sempre com você, mas agora eu quero saber se eu não permanecer. Eu sou sempre a causa do problema, das lutas, das batalhas longas que não parecem terminar. Por que eu devo continuar fazendo você se machucar? Por mais tempo? Eu sou a culpada de todas as cicatrizes que você tem… eu quero apenas partir.

Você estame ajudando apenas porque eu perdi tudo. Você não me conhece bem porque eu perdi tudo, e não recordou de ninguém de meu passado. Eu continuo com você apenas porque você prometeu me ajudar, mas você está disposto a manter a promessa? Você tem bastantes poder, mas tem poder o suficiente para continuar a cumprir com sua promessa?

Heh. Sempre você. Eu não te dei atenção para nada. Você tenta sempre agir assim, duramente, com muita determinação, protegendo a humanidade... me protegendo...

Eu me apaixonei por você Haru Glory.

Eu sei que te joguei outra tarefa, quando disse sobre mim... Não quero causar mais problemas... está na hora de partir.

Eu presto atenção enquanto as estrelas brilham tristemente acima de mim, e eu giro pata te ver adormecido, lembro de tudo que aconteceu. Eu passo a mão pelos seus cabelos delicadamente, enquanto lágrimas começam a vir em meus olhos. Você sussurra meu nome em você sono, fazendo com que eu sorria o último sorriso que eu daria por sua causa.

Eu vou me afastando, apesar da dor, da tristeza que me consome, isto é o melhor.

Vinte minutos depois, eu me sento num gramado, e começo a olhar fixamente no céu. As lágrimas que eu havia prendido caem livremente à grama… que me faz lamentar por minha decisão. Mesmo longe de você, sua imagem sempre ficará minha mente. Não importa o quanto duro for, eu tenho que te esquecer. Eu esqueci de tudo, então por que eu não posso me esquecer de você?

Você é realmente importante, Haru, você observou que eu faltava ao seu lado. Você sussurra meu nome, e se aproxima lentamente. Eu digo para você me deixar sozinha. As lágrimas vieram mais rápido agora. Eu não vou olhar em seus olhos. Isso me fere mais do que o fere, Haru, você não sabe isso? Você não compreende? Isto é para o melhor, assim que eu posso descobrir quem eu sou, e você pode salvar a humanidade. A separação fará apenas as coisas mais fáceis para nós.

Você agita sua cabeça, não me entendendo, eu caiu à terra outra vez, gritando.

Não. Você sussurra-me, separação fará coisas mais difíceis.

Eu estou me sentindo mais confortável agora, porque eu sinto o calor de seus braços em torno de mim. Você me mantêm apertada, não querendo que eu saia. Eu me esforço e afasto-me, dizendo-lhe que você está errado. Eu necessito minha memória, eu necessito saber.

Você me mantêm mais apertada e sussurra-me que não importa, você me ajudará.

Eu paro de me afastar e vou para mais dentro de seu braço, minhas lágrimas mornas que caem no seu peitoral. Eu necessito minha memória; Eu necessito saber! Cada palavra que eu digo você não parece entender; você me prende mais perto à você e me aperta, como se eu estava indo morrer no dia seguinte.

As estrelas brilhavam acima de nós, prestando atenção a nós enquanto eu continuo a gritar. Você não faz nada exceto passar a mão pelos meus cabelos e dizer que não preciso gritar.

Não. Eu digo-lhe que gritar é preciso e eu não poço permanecer aqui com você. Você tem tanto para fazer; Eu estou apenas atrasando sua vida.

Você folga um pouco seu abraço, para me olhar nos olhos. Você me diz que eu não atraso sua vida e que sem eu, você ficaria só.

O outros, você tem os outros! Não irá ficar sozinho.

Ele me diz que não, não seria a mesma coisa sem mim.

Eu olho fixamente em você, as lágrimas caem outra vez. Eu quero ficar com você Haru, mas eu não posso, e eu não posso dizer para você esquecer de sua missão. Seus sentimentos para mim não são nada mais do que uma ilusão… nada mais que um mero sonho.

Você limpa as lágrimas de meu rosto, e olha-me profundamente nos olhos, você está dizendo-me, sem palavras, como você sente. Haru! Não faz isto… por favor… eu imploro!

As lágrimas caem outra vez enquanto eu sinto o calor de seus lábios... o toque do seu abraço. Não, você está me fazendo ficar... Você necessita que eu fique... você necessita-me...

Eu tenho que ir, eu necessito minha memória, não importa o que aconteça , mas… como posso eu ir quando você me está implorando não? Eu estou caindo na armadilha… a armadilha que eu tentei duramente evitar. Eu te amo… e não há nada mais que eu posso fazer…

Eu relaxo sob seu toque, esquecendo-se de minhas razões para ir. Você é realmente importante Haru Glory… Realmente importante...

Fim

N/AD: História linda, não é? Eu chorei muito a lendo. Realmente, essa autora é um gênio.

Parte superior do formulário


End file.
